Die Wichtigkeit von Warnhinweisen
by KleenesKnuddelmuff
Summary: Harry versucht sich an einem Zauberspruch der jedoch ungeahnte Nebenwirkungen mit sich zieht....Was lustiges, blos nicht ernst zu nehmendes für zwischendurch. Sehr zitronig....LEMON! HP


Disclaimer: nix meins..nur Spass

Anmerkung: Kleines Dankeschön an alle meine Reviewer von Zu Den Sternen. Ihr habt mich unheimlich glücklich gemacht damit!

Danksagung: Meine liebste Beta K für ihre Geduld mit mir (Knuddel&Knutsch), Snuggles2 , Olimone , Gugi28, vampiry, Lyonessheart , Schnecke und Cat Ballou! Ihr habt mir echt Mut gemacht weiterzuschreiben!

Ein tiefes Grollen ertönte aus dem wolkenbedeckten Himmel über Hogwarts und ließ einige Schüler vor Schreck zusammenzucken. Jedoch konnte der draußen wütende Sturm die alten Mauern des Schlosses nicht zum Erzittern bringen. Stark uns stolz ragten sie in den Himmel empor, jene schützend die sich im Inneren des uralten

Gebäudes befanden.

Die Stimmung im Schloss war ausgeglichen. Es war Sonntag Nachmittag und viele Schüler verbrachten ihre Zeit damit Hausaufgaben für den morgigen Schultag zu erledigen oder gingen andren Freizeitaktivitäten nach.

Nur einer der Schlossbewohner war innerlich wohl genauso aufgewühlt wie der Himmel draußen. Harry Potter saß allein in einer Ecke der Bibliothek über seine Zauberkunsthausaufgaben gebeugt, jedoch konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht darauf konzentrieren. Ständig schwebte ihm dieser blöde Streit im Kopf herum. Dieser unnötige, völlig sinnlose Streit. Streit mit seinem besten Freund. Streit mit Ron...

Harry wusste gar nicht mehr wie es genau dazu gekommen war. Er und Ron waren im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen. Sie hatten Schach gespielt und Ron hatte ihn wieder einmal geschlagen. Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Sie hatten sich angeschrieen. Zum Schluss hatte der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum zugehört...Tja und seit dem redete Ron kein Wort mehr mit Harry. Alle seine Versöhnungsangebote waren gescheitert und Harry war einfach hundeelend zumute. Er vermisste Ron und wollte diesen Streit so schnell wie möglich beenden.

Lustlos blätterte er in einem der Bücher die er sich rausgesucht hatte und suchte nach einem Zauber um die Farbe von Gegenständen verändern zu können. Als sein Blick plötzlich an einer der Seiten hängen blieb und sein Herz kurz einen kleinen Hüpfer machte. ´Zauber um Streit und Auseinandersetzungen zu beenden . Das war genau das was er jetzt brauchte. Ron würde seine Entschuldigung so schnell nicht annehmen und länger wollte er einfach nicht mehr warten. Also zog Harry das Buch näher an sich heran und begann zu lesen:

Kennen sie das? Sie haben Streit mit jemandem und würden diesen am liebsten aus der Welt schaffen? Alle ihre Versuche die Situation zu lösen sind gescheitert? Dann versuchen sie es doch hiermit! Dieser einfache und fast nebenwirkungslose Zauber wird ihnen mit Sicherheit helfen können.

Darunter stand eine genaue Anleitung des Spruchs und einige Warnhinweise die Harry jedoch nicht las.

Ja das würde er tun. Gleich heute Abend würde er den Zauber aussprechen und sich dann wieder mit Ron vertragen! Schnell schrieb sich Harry den Spruch und seine Anwendung ab und konnte nun endlich in Ruhe seine Zauberkunsthausaufgaben machen.



„Harry...Harry wach auf wir kommen zu spät zu Zaubertränke!" Noch im Halbschlaf öffnete Harry die Augen und sah in das panische Gesicht seines besten Freundes Ron.

„Ron? Oh mein Gott wie spät ist es...?" Panisch suchte Harry seinen Wecker konnte ihn jedoch nicht finden als Ron auf einmal anfing zu lachen. Er setzte sich auf Harrys Bett und sah Harry belustigt an.

„Noch früh genug...Anders hätte ich dich bloß nicht wachbekommen.." Der jüngste Sohn der Weasleys zog Harry die Bettdecke weg und rollte diesen aus dem Bett. Mit einem „uff" landete Harry unsanft auf dem Boden und sah Ron böse an. Dieser hörte sofort auf zu grinsen und sah Harry entschuldigend an.

„Tut mir leid...ich wollte nicht so grob sein." Harry rappelte sich vom Boden auf und tapste gähnend ins Bad, Ron folgte ihm.

„Du Harry...Wegen dem Streit von vorgestern. Lass uns das einfach vergessen ja?" Ron sah Harry flehend an und schlagartig wurde Harry klar was er gestern vor dem Einschlafen getan hatte! Er hatte den Zauber ausgesprochen...Und anscheinend hatte dieser gewirkt. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln umspielte Harrys Lippen.

„Schon gut Ron...Schon gut." Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt fing Harry an sich die Zähne zu putzen.

‚ Na das hatte doch prima geklappt' dachte Harry bei sich. Wieder einmal war Harry froh Zauberer zu sein.



Eine halbe Stunde später war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher...Er und Ron hatte sich beim Frühstück verquatscht und spurteten nun durch die Gänge Hogwarts runter zu den Kerkern. Ausgerechnet Zaubertränke...Warum mussten sie ausgerechnet zu Zaubertränke zu spät kommen?

Total außer Atem erreichten die beiden die Tür zum Kerker in dem der Zaubertrankunterricht abgehalten wurde.

Snape würde ihnen wieder massig Punkte abziehen. Ron und Harry sahen sich noch mal an, atmeten tief durch und Harry klopfte an die Tür. Doch anstatt ein genervtes „Herein" von Snape zu vernehmen, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Severus Snape blickte die beiden erleichtert an.

„Mister Potter! Da sind sie ja endlich...Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht! Setzen sie sich dort nach vorne bitte..." Er lächelte Harry zu und deutete auf den Platz neben Draco Malfoy. Zu geschockt von Snape tapste Harry auf Malfoy zu und ließ sich auf den freien Platz neben diesen fallen. Was war denn bloß mit Snape los? Plötzlich ertönte die gewohnte, einschneidende Stimme Snapes durch den Kerker und ließ Harry und einige der andren Schüler zusammen zucken.

„Mister Weasley! Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein? Nicht nur, dass Sie zu spät zu meinem Unterricht kommen...Nein, Sie halten Mister Potter auch noch auf! 40 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für diese Unverschämtheit! Und jetzt setzen Sie sich endlich hin!"

Harry starrte Ron nur mit großen Augen an, der jedoch genauso verwirrt aussah und sich nach hinten zu Hermione setzte. Was war das denn gerade gewesen? Wieso hatte Snape Ron aber nicht Harry angeschrieen? Er war ja fast freundlich zu ihm gewesen...Nein er war WIRKLICH freundlich gewesen! Harry verstand gar nichts mehr, als er auf einmal eine Hand seinen Oberschenkel auf und ab fahren spürte. Sein innerstes verkrampfte sich kurzzeitig und er drehte sich angewidert zu Draco Malfoy um. Dieser warf Harry nur einen eindeutigen Blick zu und leckte sich über die Lippen. Harry wurde schlecht...Was war bloß heute in diese Slytherins gefahren?

„Malfoy was denkst du eigentlich was du da tust?" Draco beugte sich ein Stück zu Harry rüber und hauchte ihm verführerisch ins Ohr: „ Wieso...gefällt es dir etwa nicht?" Dracos Atem streifte Harrys Wange und rief eine Gänsehaut bei diesem hervor. Inzwischen war Malfoys Hand Harrys Schritt erschreckend nahe gekommen und als diese Harrys empfindlichste Stelle streifte konnte Harry ein leises Aufkeuchen nicht unterdrücken.

„Scheiße Malfoy...Lass das!" Panisch versuchte Harry Malfoys Hand wegzuschieben, jedoch mit wenig Erfolg. Das schlimmste war das Dracos Berührungen Harry alles andere als kalt ließen. Schon allein die Vorstellung Malfoy zu berühren verursachte normalerweise bei Harry Übelkeit. Allerdings schien sein Körper heute sehr eigenständig zu handeln und verriet Harrys Verstand. Jedoch wurde Harry noch rechtzeitig von der Klingel erlöst bevor sein Körper noch schlimmer bzw. sichtbarer reagieren konnte. Harry wollte bloß schnell weg. Ganz weit weg von diesem Slytherin der anscheinend ein ernstes Problem mit seinen Hormonen hatte! Doch gerade als er dem Raum verlassen wollte rief Snape ihn noch mal zu sich.

„Mister Potter ich würde gerne noch mal ein Wort mit Ihnen wechseln." Er machte eine Pause und wartete solange, bis die letzten Schüler, darunter Draco Malfoy der Harry beim Vorbeigehen in den Po kniff, den Raum verlassen hatten.

„Also Mister Potter mein Anliegen lässt sich schwer erklären und wahrscheinlich wäre es besser wenn das einer meiner Freunde übernehmen würde. Wie wäre es wenn Sie heute nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht zum Tee zu mir kommen würden?"

„Tee?" Harrys Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Quicken. Mit weit geöffnetem Mund starrte Harry seinen Zaubertranklehrer an.

„Kaffee, Kakao was immer Sie wollen...Ich würde sagen wir treffen uns dann vor meinen Privatgemächern. Ich werde Sie dort erwarten." Ohne ein weiters Wort an Harry verließ Snape fröhlich pfeifend den Kerker. Völlig überrumpelt torkelte Harry aus dem Raum. Draußen warteten Ron und Hermione auf ihn. Als sie Harry sahen, stürmten sie zu ihm und sahen ihn mitleidig an.

„Alles okay Harry? Du bist ja kreidebleich." Mitfühlend legte Hermione eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

„Hat Snape dich doch noch zusammengestaucht?" Fragend sahen Ron und Hermione ihren Freund an. Harry schüttelte nur abwesend den Kopf und sagte: „ Nein er hat mich zum Tee eingeladen..." Ron fing an zu lachen und Hermione zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Harry das ist nicht lustig!" sagte sie in einem strafenden Tonfall. Harry lachte hohl auf und sah Hermione eindringlich in die Augen.

„Denkst du nicht Mione? Na ja es war auch kein Witz..." Ron sah Harry verwirrt an und Hermiones Augen weiteten sich vor Schock.

„Du meinst er hat dich wirklich zum Tee eingeladen!" fragte sie ungläubig. Harry nickte.

„Ja...Professor Snape hat mich heute nach dem Unterricht zum Tee in seinen privaten Gemächern eingeladen...Ich darf mir sogar aussuchen was ich trinken will...Wie nett von ihm oder?" Harry war beim reden immer lauter geworden und fuhr sich gestresst durch die Haare.

„Was verdammt noch mal ist bloß heute los?" Ron und Hermione sahen Harry nur verwirrt an, nicht wissend was sie dazu sagen sollten. Völlig durcheinander und mit aufkeimenden Kopfschmerzen machte sich Harry auf zum Zauberkunstunterricht.



Harrys Problem wurde den Tag über jedoch nicht besser, ganz im Gegenteil. Slytherins grüßten ihn freundlich in den Gängen, hielten ihm Türen auf und der Kapitän der slytherinischen Quidditschmannschaft bat Harry sogar an seine Bücher zu tragen. Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Kurzzeitig dachte er sogar darüber nach ob das Ganze nur ein schlechter Scherz der Slytherins war um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Zuzutrauen war es ihnen zumindest. Jedoch konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Snape auch wenn er Harry hasste da mit machen würde. Außerdem waren es auch nicht nur Slytherins die ihr Verhalten gegenüber Harry drastisch geändert hatten. Dean Thomas, der in letzter Zeit sehr abweisend zu Harry gewesen war, sprach wieder mit ihm. Überhaupt waren alle Leute die vorher eine Abneigung gegenüber Harry hatten auf einmal unheimlich nett zu diesem...Und es schien je schlimmer der Hass vorher war desto größer war nun ihre Zuneigung ihm gegenüber. Am meisten hatte Harry Angst vor Malfoy. Nach dem Essen in der großen Halle wurde Harry von diesem abgefangen und in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gedrängt. Nachdem Draco die Tür mit einem Zauberspruch verschlossen hatte, drehte sich dieser zu Harry um und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Kurz vor Harry stoppte er. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er langsam seine Hand hob und mit seinen Fingern Harrys Wagenknochen entlangfuhr. Harry bekam Panik. Er war hier ganz allein mit Malfoy eingeschlossen! Hastig ging er ein paar Schritte zurück und suchte in seiner Tasche nach seinem Zauberstab, jedoch vergebens. Malfoy lachte kurz auf und hob seine linke Hand. In dieser befand sich Harrys Zauberstab und Dracos Grinsen wurde bei Harrys geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck noch breiter. Er kam näher auf Harry zu und drängte diesen in eine Ecke des Raumes. Harry der nun keine Möglichkeit mehr zur Flucht hatte beschloss die Sache auf muggelart zu regeln und ging mit erhobenen Fäusten auf Malfoy los. Dieser schien jedoch mit einem Angriff dieser Art gerechnet zu haben und flüsterte schnell einen Zauberspruch. Harry wurde plötzlich unheimlich schwindelig und er hatte Probleme damit aufrecht zu stehen. Die Welt um ihn herum füllte sich an wie ein großer roserner Wattebausch und er wusste nicht mehr warum er sich überhaupt gegen Malfoy wehren sollte. Sich dem Gefühl hingebend sackte er an die Wand zurück und keine Sekunde später war Malfoy bei ihm. Er presste sich fest gegen Harry und drückte diesen somit gegen die Wand.

„Wenn du dich nicht so sträuben würdest Harry, wäre es sicher besser für dich..." hauchte Malfoy Harry verführerisch entgegen. Malfoy fing an Harrys Hals zu küssen, immer höher wandernd. An der Stelle wo Harrys Plusader lag fing er an kräftig zu saugen und markierte Harry als sein Eigentum. Harry konnte nicht anders als kurz aufzustöhnen. Malfoy arbeitete sich immer weiter vor, federleichte Küsse auf jeden ihm erreichbaren Teil Harrys Haut verteilend, bis er schließlich an Harrys Mund angelangte. Dort angekommen leckte er leicht über Harrys Unterlippe und knabberte vorsichtig daran. Als Harry vor Schreck den Mund öffnete drang Draco in ihn ein und fing an dessen Mundhöhle zu erkunden. Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte, durch den Zauber völlig benebelt und willenlos. Er war seinem Verführer wehrlos ergeben, fast wie beim Imperius, jedoch konnte Harry Malfoys Zauber nicht einfach abwehren. Und eigentlich wollte Harry das auch gerade gar nicht. Er wusste nicht warum doch Dracos Berührungen gefielen ihm. Die Art wie er sanft seine Haut langfuhr...ihn berührte und küsste. Und Malfoys Duft machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er schien überall von diesem Geruch umgeben zu sein und irgendwie machte ihn das noch viel gefügiger als er eh schon war. Auch die Beule in Harrys Hose und die Tatsache das Draco dort immer wieder, natürlich ganz zufällig, hinüber fuhr Verstärkten Harrys Gegenwehr nicht gerade. Ohne nachzudenken fing Harry an den Kuss zu erwidern. Erst scheu und zurückhaltend, doch dann, durch Malfoy animiert, immer fordernder. Malfoy hatte inzwischen Harrys Oberkörper freigelegt und spielte mit seinen Händen an seinen Brustwarzen. Harrys Verstand kapitulierte und er gab sich Malfoy vollkommen hin. Doch plötzlich ertönte die Klingel zur nächsten Stunde und Malfoy ließ von Harry ab.

„Glück gehabt Potter..." Mit einem letzten Kuss löste Draco den Zauber von Harry und verließ den Raum. Sprachlos sank Harry die Mauer herunter und blieb regungslos auf dem kalten Steinboden sitzen, nicht darauf achtend, dass die nächste Stunde schon begonnen hatte.



Nicht wissend was er hier überhaupt tat, stand Harry vor dem Portrait zu Snapes Privatgemächern im ersten Stock. Da er das Passwort nicht kannte stand er hier schon seit geschlagenen 5 Minuten und hatte keine Ahnung was er jetzt tun sollte. Als Harry Schritte hinter sich wahrnahm drehte er sich um. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als kein geringerer als Lucius Malfoy auf ihn zukam, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ah Mister Potter! Wie schön Sie zu sehen. Severus hat mich hergeben wegen unserem kleinen Anliegen. Gehen wir doch rein..." Malfoy Senior nannte das Passwort (?) und zusammen mit Harry betrat er Snapes Wohnung. Der Raum in dem sie sich befanden, offensichtlich das Wohnzimmer, war sehr schlicht jedoch elegant eingerichtet. Schwarze Ledersessel standen vor den Kamin und an den Wänden hingen Regale, die gefüllt mit allen möglichen Büchern und Zaubertrankutensilien waren. Aus dem Nebenzimmer waren Geräusche einer kratzenden Feder auf Pergamentpapier zu vernehmen, diese verstummten jedoch augenblicklich und kurze Zeit später betrat Severus Snape den Raum in den sich Harry und Mister Malfoy befanden. Snape hatte sich die Haare locker nach hinten zusammen gebunden und einige Strähnen fielen im sanft ins Gesicht.

„Ah Lucius, Harry schön das ihr da seit. Entschuldigt bitte meine Unhöflichkeit Euch warten zu lassen, aber ich war in die Kontrolle der Essays ihres Jahrgangs vertieft Mister Potter. Ihrer ist übrigens vortrefflich gelungen. Es gab zwar kleinere Fehler aber ich habe mir erlaubt diese zu korrigieren." Snape schenkte Harry ein Lächeln und deute an das sich die beiden hinsetzen sollten. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch setzte sich Harry in einen der Ledersessel, gegenüber von Lucius.

„Was kann ich euch zu trinken anbieten? Tee, Kaffee?" Snape ging rüber zu einem kleinen Abstelltischchen auf dem Unmengen von warmen sowie kalten Getränken standen.

„Kaffee wäre hervorragend Severus..." Lucius schenkte Snape ein schmieriges Lächeln und wand sich dann Harry zu.

„Du hast dich seit unserem letzten Zusammentreffen kaum verändert Harry...Ohne ich darf doch du sagen oder?" Harry nickte langsam. Die gesamte Situation hier kam im sehr suspekt vor und er fragte sich ob Lucius Malfoy immer noch so nett zu ihm wäre wenn er wüsste das sein einziger Sohn Harry heute beinahe verführt hätte.

„Gut kommen wir gleich zu unserem Anliegen..." Er setze sich aufrecht hin und musterte Harry eindringlich.

„Ich komme im Auftrag des dunklen Lords. Nein, nein erschreck jetzt bitte nicht...!" Fügte er schnell hinzu als Harry bei der Erwähnung Voldemorts auf gesprungen war. Inzwischen kam Snape mit drei Tassen Kaffee zurück an den Tisch und setzte sich in den Sessel neben Harry. Harry setze sich wieder. Snape würde ohne nicht an den Lord ausliefern...Immerhin war er im Orden und Dumbledore vertraute ihm. Also setzte er sich wieder.

„Harry...Ich weiß du und der Lord hatten...wie soll ich sagen...gewisse Differenzen in der Vergangenheit. Aber ich hoffe es freut dich zu hören, das er diese bereinigen will." Lucius lächelte Harry an. Dieser starrte Malfoy Senior jedoch nur mit offenem Mund an, nicht glaubend was er da gerade gehört hatte. Voldermort wollte Frieden mit ihm Harry Potter schließen?

„Der Lord bittet dich aufrichtig sich nicht mehr gegen ihn zu stellen. Dafür bekommst du nach Einnahme der Weltherrschaft ein paar Länder die du dann frei verwalten kannst..." Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das musste ein schlechter Traum sein. Genau er träumte und gleich würde Ron ihn wecken und gemeinsam würden sie über diesen Blödsinn hier lachen. Jedoch weckte Ron ihn nicht, da half es auch nicht, dass Harry sich so doll in den Arm kniff das die Stelle sofort blau wurde. Nur am Rande bekam Harry mit was Lucius erzählte.

„Vergessen wir doch den Streit der letzten Jahre und versöhnen uns. Wir..." Doch Harry hörte schon wieder nicht zu. Vergessen? Streit vergessen? Da klingelte etwas bei ihm. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen stürmte er aus Snapes Gemächern und eilte in die Bibliothek. Hektisch, ohne auf Madame Princes Ermahnung zu achten, stürmte er auf die Zauberkunstabteilung zu und fing an die Regale anzusuchen. Als er das Buch fand riss er es so schnell aus dem Regal raus das gleich drei andere mit heraus fielen, was Harry jedoch nicht beachtete. Im Eiltempo durchblätterte er die Seiten auf der Suche nach dem Zauber. Da war er! Er überflog die Anleitung wie der Zauber anzuwenden war. Er hatte alles richtig gemacht. Warum war es dann so ausgeartet? Als sein Blick plötzlich auf die Warnhinweise fiel krampfte sich sei Magen zusammen.

Bitte beachten sie das in wenigen Extremfällen der Zauber nicht nur Auswirkungen auf die Person haben kann bei der man den Zauber angewendet hat, sondern alle Personen befällt mit denen man Auseinandersetzungen oder Unstimmigkeiten hat. Diese Wirkung verliert sich jedoch nach spätestens 2 Wochen, die Betroffenen vergessen das Geschehene und der Streit kehrt zurück.

Deswegen wollten Harrys Feinde auf einmal seine besten Freunde sein oder ihn am liebsten sofort bespringen! Harry konnte nicht anders als in Gelächter auszubrechen. Diese ganze Situation war so verworren und unrealistisch, dass man darüber wirklich nur noch lachen konnte. Das musste Harry Ron und Hermione erzählen!

Harry erhob sich von Boden und wollte gerade die Bibliothek verlassen, als plötzlich eine Hand von hinten auf seinen Mund gepresst wurde. Er roch wieder Malfoys Duft und fühlte sich wieder ganz weggetreten. Ohne sich zu wehren ließ sich Harry von Malfoy in die hinterste Ecke der Bibliothek ziehen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen nahm Malfoy sofort wieder Harrys Mund in Beschlag und da es sowieso vergebens wäre sich zu wehren erwiderte Harry den Kuss sofort und ließ sich bereitwillig von Malfoy in Besitz nehmen. Malfoys Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft unter Harrys Umhang und liebkosten zärtlich Harrys Brust und Rücken. Nach kurzer Zeit entledigte Malfoy Harry auch seines Umhangs und Hemdes und drückte ihn dabei in einen der nahe stehenden Sessel hinein. Harry beobachtete Malfoy dabei wie er sich zwischen Harrys Beinen kniete und anfing Harrys nackten Oberkörper zu küssen. Malfoy biss leicht ihn Harrys Brustwarzen rein und umkreiste diese mit seiner Zunge. Harrys Atem war schon stark beschleunigt und sein Herz raste. Der Anblick von Malfoy während dieser ihn liebkoste machte Harry verrückt. Fasziniert von Dracos Haaren die im Sonnenlicht schon fast silbern wirkten fuhr er mit seinen Händen dadurch. Durch die nicht erwartete Berührung abgelenkt sah Draco auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Harry musste sich eingestehen das Draco wirklich unheimlich gut aussah. Seine Haare fielen ihm leicht ins Gesicht und umspielten dadurch seine feinen Gesichtzüge hervorragend. Doch das schönste waren seine Augen. Dieses Sturmgrau das Harry bei keinem anderen zuvor gesehen hatte. Überwältigt von Dracos Blick zog Harry Malfoy zu sich hoch und küsste ihn fordernd. Mehr und mehr Kleidungsstück fielen und irgendwann lagen die beiden Hogwartsschüler nackt auf dem Boden der Bibliothek. Harry war noch nie so erregt gewesen wie in diesem Augenblick auch wenn es nur an dem Zauber lag mit dem Malfoy Harry gefügig gemacht hatte. Er wollte Malfoy hier und jetzt. Harry presste sein Becken an Draco und fing an sich an ihm zu reiben. Malfoy stöhnte laut auf was Harry zum grinsen brachte und seine Leidenschaft noch mehr entfachte. Er zog Draco der auf ihm lang zu sich runter und raunte ihm ins Ohr: „ Verdammt nimm mich endlich Draco!" Erstaunt sah Malfoy Harry an, steckte sich dann jedoch einen seiner Finger in den Mund und fuhr damit runter zu Harrys Eingang. Vorsichtig begann er Harry zu weiten und drang dann mit einer Sanftheit die Harry nie von seinem Erzfeind erwartet hätte ein. Als Draco endlich ganz in Harry versank stöhnten beide auf. Eine Welle der Lust überkam Harry und er fing an sich langsam gegen Draco zu bewegen. Immer schnell wurden Dracos Stöße in Harry und das Stöhnen der beiden immer lauter. Harry merkte wie sich alles in ihm zusammenzog und mit einem letzten lauten Aufkeuchen kam er und riss Draco mit über die Schwelle. Außer Atem lagen die beiden noch eine Weile so da und sahen sich sprachlos an. Als Harry plötzlich eine Veränderung in Dracos Blick bemerkte. Es war als würde sich ein Schleier von ihnen lösen und schlagartig verdunkelten sie sich. Angewidert rollte sich Draco von Harry runter, noch blasser als sonst. „Bei Salazar was...?" Panisch sammelte Malfoy seine Sachen zusammen und zog sich so schnell wie möglich an. Mit einem letzten geschockten Blick auf Harry verließ Draco die Bibliothek und Harry wusste, dass der Zauber in diesem Moment vorbei war. Doch warum wollte er das jetzt nicht mehr...?


End file.
